With the continuous development of electronic commerce (e-commerce), more and more people get used to online shopping, and with enhanced performance of mobile phones, wireless e-commerce also begins to flourish. Mainstream e-commerce websites provide user clients for mobile phone users, and a user can shop online by using a user client.
In the prior art, during goods delivery, a logistics person needs to communicate with a user by phone, so as to instruct the user to pick up goods at a corresponding delivery place. However, during massive delivery, when arriving at a logistics distribution place, the logistics person needs to instruct each ordering user by phone to pick up goods at a corresponding delivery place, which results in low delivery efficiency and a high cost.
Therefore, how to improve goods delivery efficiency and reduce a delivery cost during goods delivery is a problem to be solved by the present invention.